The invention relates to a slide for drawers and other such parts of furniture, having a rail of a certain cross-sectional profile which can be fastened to the drawer carrying wall of the cabinet carcass, and which shall be referred to hereinafter as the cabinet rail, and a rail of a different cross-sectional profile which can be fastened to the drawer or the like, referred to hereinafter as the drawer rail, these rails being displaceable relative to one another by means of at least one wheel journaled on the front end of the drawer rail, and at least one wheel journaled on the cabinet rail, an adjuster which thrusts against the drawer rail being provided on the cabinet rail and permitting adjustment of the sideplay of an associated cabinet drawer.
Drawer slides of this kind are enjoying increasing popularity in modern furniture, especially when used in pairs on opposite sides of drawers, appliance platform drawers, cutting boards and the like, on account of the reduced effort required to draw them out, in comparison to friction slides. In the manufacture of furniture, inaccuracies are constantly encountered in the width dimensions of the drawers and in the distance between the walls of the drawer compartments in the cabinet. These inaccuracies do not impair the operation of the slides, because the wheels are able to shift on their associated rail flanges, but the drawer can become displaced in the transverse direction, so that, for example, the vertical edges of the drawer fronts of a plurality of drawers mounted one above the other will no longer be in line, which results in a less-than-pleasing appearance. Furthermore, the lateral guidance of the drawer is poor, especially as the drawer is drawn further out of its compartment. A drawer drawn all the way out has a side play which can amount to considerably more than one centimeter, on account of the fact that the wheels of the cabinet rails and drawer rails are too close together. A known measure for eliminating this side play is to mount drawers with two different slides on the opposite sides of the drawer; the rail flanges associated with the wheels of one slide are configured such that they overlap the rims of the wheels, so that no lateral displacement of the wheels on the corresponding rail flanges is possible in this drawer slide. On the other hand, however, the total inaccuracy of the width of the drawer and of the walls of the drawer compartment is transferred to the opposite drawer slide on which, accordingly, rails whose flanges overlap the rims of the wheels cannot be used. The drawers then are not located precisely in the center between the carcass walls, and they will have an untidy appearance, especially when a cabinet door of the same width as the doors is mounted above or below the drawers, because then it will be out of alignment with the drawers. When fully drawn out of their recess, drawers of this kind are unsteady, also on account of the above-mentioned short distance between the wheels, even if on the front end of the cabinet rails of the laterally unguided slide there is provided a means for the adjustment of sideplay, which is in the form of a disk journaled on the wheel axle and having a circumferential ramp which, in accordance with the rotational position of the disk, wedges itself between the side of the drawer rail and fills the gap in this area of engagement. Since this adjusting means, however, acts, as stated, at only one point, namely in the area of the front end of the cabinet rail, it cannot substantially improve the lateral steadiness of a drawer when the latter is drawn very far out of its recess. And it is entirely impossible to center the drawer with such an adjusting means disposed on only one side.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a slide for drawers and the like, which will permit a better equalization of sideplay such that no sideplay will be produced even when the drawer is drawn all the way out. Furthermore, the drawer slides, when used in pairs, one on each side of the drawer, are also be permit transverse alignment of the drawer by contrary adjustments of the equalization means.